1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover which is utilized as a protective guard over the control knobs of a gas or electric stove.
The hazards of children opening the valves on a stove are well known and appreciated. The controls on a stove are generally accessible to children and inadvertent or playful turning on of unlit gas jets with the consequent hazards associated therewith are prevented by use of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made to overcome the above stated problem by providing a cover assembly to enclose control knobs on stoves. These attempts are best illustrated by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,667,864; 3,043,289; 3,527,200; and 3,789,823. I have found that the solutions set forth in the above referenced patents are unsatisfactory in that they are either too cumbersome to produce, or inadequately provide a solution that is satisfactory. The advantages and distinctions of my invention over the prior art will become more clearly evident as the disclosure proceeds.